


New York

by Darst002



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darst002/pseuds/Darst002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night like this, all kinds of weird are possible... even the normal one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

On a night like this, all kind of weird is possible. Even the normal one. It's raining. And it's not raining at the same time: just clouds of tiny drops that seem to fall in all directions and not land anywhere. Street lamps and lanterns and lit windows have bright halos and the wet air feels so fresh.

Raph is running across the rooftops. He left the Lair to vent off his frustration. But the night is so nice that it wore off during first five minutes. He likes this weather. No bros today, no hanging out with Casey – just him and the rain and the light halos that turn the city that never sleeps into something surreal and even ex-terrestrial.

The night is cool. Finally Raphael jumps down along a fire escape. It's past three a.m. already and there aren't any people on the street. He lands with barely a sound in a small alley between two buildings and turns around to face a cat that watches him from its place on a window sill. Raph smiles at the cat. The cat ignores him.

"Yeah, you're a jerk too" he says and then dissolves in the shadows at the wall. He hears a car stop just around the corner. He waits for a door to slam or the car to drive, but hears some muffled music instead.

Slightly curious, he climbs on the second floor perch and carefully rounds the corner of the building. The perch is a little slippery, but he holds his balance, leaps up and silently lands onto a metal deflector just above the entrance. He sees the car. It's nothing new and fancy, windows open, the music is drifting out into the night. 

The song's just begun – not much of music with a single guitar, but then the voice fills in.  
"New York City spread herself before you  
With her bangles and her spangles and her stars..."

Raph hears a sob from inside the car and sees a white hand sticking out into the rain. He leaps down behind the car and seeing that the woman driver is alone, crouches beside the passenger door to listen.  
"From the 27th floor above the midtown roar  
You were dazzled by her beauty and her crime  
And she's every girl you've seen in every movie  
Every dame you've ever known on late night TV  
In her steam and steel is the passion you feel  
Endlessly  
New York is a woman she'll make you cry  
And to her you're just another guy"

Soft sobs and indistinct murmur punctuate the song. Then there is some rattle and Raph risks a glance. The woman is in her thirties, or maybe she just looks it because her eyes are swollen from tears. She's wiping tears off her cheeks. By the looks of it, she is trying to get herself together.

Raphael doesn't know what brings this on. And though his heart clenches in compassion he doesn't know what to do, there's no immediate danger or visible enemy, so he stays put and listens to the song. 

"Look down and see her ruined places  
Smoke and ash still rising to the sky  
She's happy that you're here but when you disappear  
She won't know that you're gone to say goodbye"

Suddenly all this: the rain, the eerie vicinities, the woman wheeping and Raph's own twisted emotions is too much to bear. He is transfixed by the sad beauty of it.

There is some rattle again. His risks another glance. 

Her car is not neat: the gloves compartment is open and its contents lay scattered across the passenger seat. On top of it is an open CD jewel box. The woman blows her nose and the turtles' face twists in disdain at the loud sound. She turns to drop the napkin onto the poor misused passenger seat and Raph barely manages to dive down in time. 

He moves to the side, stands up at the rear door and hurls his sai across the street. The weapon hits a fire hydrant hilt first with what seems to be a deafening sound at this still hour. The woman turns to look in that direction and doesn't notice a green muscular hand that snatches the cd-box from the car.

Some dog starts barking. The car rushes away.

Raphael waits several minutes until the dog calms down and comes to fetch his weapon.

He feels like the city washed all his crap away, and he heads home, pausing to look at the cd cover in the street light. He definitely has to google that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song "New York" by Suzanne Vega


End file.
